


Those Banks Girls

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [14]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just try it, ruffians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Banks Girls

**Author's Note:**

> March 15  
>  **B2MeM Challenge:** The Shire is occupied - Eglantine Banks Took leads the Tookish resistance (The AU Card); taxation (economy)  
>  **Format:** Drabble  
>  **Genre:** Character study; AU  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Weaponized kitchen implements.  
>  **Characters:** Eglantine Banks Took

_'Tooks are lucky, they've got those deep holes in the Green Hills, the Great Smials and all, and the ruffians can't come at 'em; and they won't let the ruffians come on their land.  If they do, Tooks hunt 'em.  Tooks shot three for prowling and robbing...'_

_'Good for the Tooks!' cried Pippin._

"The Scouring of the Shire"

**Those Banks Girls**

“Don’t cross those Banks girls.”

‘Twas said in jest, but rung with truth. Banks women were known for sweet grins—and mettle hard as iron cook-pots. It’d taken a hobbit with nerve of his own to woo Eglantine—Paladin was the one.

Now he languishes in the lock-holes; “Chief” and ruffians would levy their stores bare. She looks over scores of frightened faces in the Smials’ main hall, shows them a smile as steely-grim as the butcher-knife at her side.

“Dig in. Hold our turf,” she says. “We have to. We will.”

She’s a Took, but still a Banks. Forever.


End file.
